cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Oz (1997 series)
Oz (TV series; 1997 - 2003) Male Deaths: *George A. Aguilar (Episode 4.1 A Cock and Balls Story) * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (Episode 4.8 You'' Bet Your Life ) * Lexington Alexander (Episode 4.1 A Cock and Balls Story) * Tom Atkins (Episode 6.3 Sonata da Oz) * Zuill Bailey (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Andrew Barchilon (Episode 4.7 A Town Without Pity) * Brian Bloom (Episode 4.11 Revenge is Sweet)'' * Lothaire Bluteau (Episode 4.1 A'' Cock and Balls Story) * Charles Busch (Episode 4.6 A Word to the Wise) * Phil Campanella (Episode 5.6 Variety) * Philip Casnoff (Episode 4.7 A Town Without Pity)'' * Anthony 'Treach' Criss (Episode 3.3 Legs) * William Cote (Episode 3.6 Cruel and Unusual Punishment) * Matthew Cowles (Episode 6.6 A Day in the Death) * Peter Dinklage (Episode 4.15 Even the Score ) * John Doman (Episode 4.16 Famous Last Words) * Mike Doyle (Episode 5.7 Good Intentions) * Sean Dugan (Episode 6.2 See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil) * O.L. Duke (Episode 1.5 Straigh Life) * Bill Fagerbakke (Episode 3.1 The Truth and Nothing But... ) * Tom Farrell (Episode 4.1 A Cock and Balls Story) * Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 1.3 God's Chillin) * Chris Gardner (Episode 5.4 Next Stop, Valhalla'')'' * Stephen Gevedon (Episode 1.8 A ''Game of Checkers) * Seth Gilliam (Episode 4.16 Famous Last Words) * Michael Gregory Gong (Episode 5.7 Good Intentions) * Gano Grills (Episode 4.8 You Bet Your Life) * Murphy Guyer (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Luis Guzman (Episode 4.3 The Bill of Wrongs) * Ashley Hamilton (Episode 6.7 Junkyard Dawgs) * Joshua Harto (Episode 4.14 Orpheus Decending)'' * Jose Hernandez Jr. (Episode 4.12 Cuts Like a Knife) * Juan Carlos Hernandez (Episode 3.8 Out o' Time) * Edward Herrmann (Episode 6.1 Dead Man Talking'')'' * Ernie Hudson (Episode 6.7 Junkyard Dawgs) * Ernie Hudson Jr. (Episode 4.1 A Cock and Balls Story) * Lord Jamar (Episode 4.16 Famous Last Words) * David Johansen (Episode 4.7 A Town Without Pity) * Peter James Kelsch (Episode 5.2 Laws of Gravity) * Brendan Kelly (Episode 6.4 A Failure to Comunicate'')'' * Erik King (Episode 4.14 Orpheus Decending'')'' * Frederick Koehler (Episode 3.5 U.S. Male) * Olek Krupa (Episode 3.7 Secret Identities) * Jordan Lage (Episode 3.4 Unnatural Disasters) * Nelson Lee (Episode 5.4 Next Stop, Valhalla) * Carlos Leon (Episode 6.3 Sonata da Oz) * Ken Leung (Episode 4.10 Conversions) * Domenick Lombardozzi (Episode 4.2 Obituaries) * Method Man (Episode 4.15 Even the Score) * Eddie Malavarca (Episode 6.2 See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'')'' * Mark Margolis (Episode 3.7 Secret Identities'')'' * Tim McAdams (Episode 1.2 Visits, Conyugal and Otherwhise) * Curtis L. McClarin (Episode 1.7 Plan B) * Malachy McCourt (Episode 6.1 Dead Man Talking) * Christopher Meloni (Episode 6.8 Exeunt Omnes) * Chazz Menendez (Episode 4.12 Cuts Like a Knife) * Tomas Milian (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers'')'' * Zakes Mokae (Episode 2.8 Escape from Oz'' ) * Tony Musante (Episode 1.7 Plan B ) * Benny Nieves (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Harry O'Reilly (Episode 4.5 Grey Matter) * Harold Perrineau Jr.(Episode 5.8 Impotence) * Luke Perry (Episode 5.3 Dream a Little Dream of Me) * Andy Powers (Episode 6.4 Failure to Communicate) * Michael Quill (Episode 4.8 You Bet Your Life) * Lance Reddick (Episode 4.14 Orpheus Decending) * Leif Riddell (Episode 2.8 Escape from Oz '') * Christopher Rivera (Episode 5.4 Next Stop, Valhalla) * Eric Roberts (Episode 1.4 Capital B) * Leon Robinson (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Matt Ross (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Jon Seda (Episode 1.1 The Routine) * Evan Seinfeld (Episode 6.8 Exeunt Omnes) * Terry Serpico (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers, Episode 3.8 Out O' Time) * J.K. Simmons (Episode 6.8 Exeunt Omnes) * Jacques C. Smith (Episode 4.13 Blizzard of '01) * Roger Guenveur Smith (Episode 1.7 Plan B) * Brian Smyj (Episode 2.3 Great Men) * Jose Soto (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * Anthony "Treach" Criss (Episode 3.3 Legs) * Eamonn Walker (Episode 6.3 Sonata da Oz) * Sean Whitesell (Episode 1.8 A Game of Checkers) * J.D. Williams (Episode 4.1 A Cock and Balls Story) * Scott William Winters (Episode 6.8 Exeunt Omnes) * Michael Wright (Episode 6.7 Junkyard Dawgs) * David Zayas (Episode 6.6 A Day in the Death...) Female Deaths: * Mary Alice (Episode 5.1 Visitation) * Brienin Bryant (Episode 5.1 Visitation) * Delilah Cotto (Episode 5.1 Visitation) * Kathryn Erbe (Episode 4.4 Works of Mercy) * Susan Floyd (Episode 1.2 Visits, Conyugal and Otherwhise) * Jenna Lamia (Episode 5.1 Visitation) Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV series debuts Category:2003 TV series endings Category:HBO TV series Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Suicide Films